User talk:LuckyTimothy
Archive I've tried twice now to create a talk page archive for myself (suggested my MinorStoop), and it doesn't save because of a "spam blocker" or something like that. Anything I can do to fix that? TeamTaycob 00:08, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I can't create the page. I would have named it User talk:TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt/Archive_1, but apparently, a link links to "blacklists" or something strange like that. I think I'll just keep the archive idea on hold for now on. TeamTaycob 00:21, February 1, 2012 (UTC) That would be fantastic. Thanks. TeamTaycob 00:29, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much! It feels great to have a talk page that isn't cluttered with photos and messages, making everything hard to find...at least for now. :) TeamTaycob 00:42, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :I've double-checked with my own and had absolutely no problem. But then I had my share of 'em a few days back with my first, but I thought it was because I was trying to follow some old instructions by JoKalliauer. MinorStoop 00:44, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Comments on a page. Hi. There are two comments on the page for Kristen Stewart that have the F-Bomb in them and they should probably be removed. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 00:44, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Just so you know... I protected the Renesmee Cullen page. It keeps being vandalized, along with the Jacob, Bella, and Edward pages. It's only protected for three months, though. TeamTaycob 14:48, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Please help! MinorStoop asked if I could delete a few pages that he tagged for deletion, and I did, but now the whole Wiki Activity board is wiped out. Help? TeamTaycob 21:30, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Umm...Help? My Wiki Activity is gone. I mean, it's there, but it only has a few edits from a few minutes ago. TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt said it's happened to her to. ♥Bellscullen♥ 21:35, February 3, 2012 (UTC)Bellscullen Video Module Update Hi there, As you might have heard, we have been testing out a new related videos module here and I wanted to let you know we are ready to try out a new location for the module. We will be moving it to the right rail, below the recent activity box. We hope this will be a better location, and provide people with easier access to these videos. We will be activating this on Thursday February 9, so please let me know if you have any questions. I also left a message for TagAlongPam, Charmed-Jay, TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt & Kmanwing. In the future if there is a better place to contact all the admins at once, please let me know where that is. --Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:56, February 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE: Important Great! Thank you for letting me know and removing his comment. --Love and Lust 04:20, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Comment on Kristen's page. Again. Hey, Krashley left another rude comment on Kristen Stewart's page. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 19:10, February 10, 2012 (UTC) edit ﻿ RE: Page for deletion Well it wouldn't have caused any damage, it was just a page titled similar to Twilight Saga Wiki:Administrators. Didn't seem to be serving any purpose though, so I redirect it to the Users category. -TagAlongPam (talk) 20:50, February 11, 2012 (UTC) User Pennka Sorry to bother you, but I think that Ms. Pennka needs a few days blocking. MinorStoop 21:05, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :No, looks like she stopped by herself. It's probably one of those situation where I scare the other user in doing something silly and that I can't seem to avoid. :Good luck with the emergency! MinorStoop 22:07, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Can't say I would - no children. MinorStoop 08:33, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :::After Nessie, can't be scared. MinorStoop 18:04, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ... ... left a number of comments on pages that we could do without. Thanks! MinorStoop 22:22, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Because I'm a lazy-ass that computers seem to loathe... ...could you archive my talk page again, please? It's gotten full and long again. TeamTaycob 03:05, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you! :) TeamTaycob 04:34, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Porn link At my check, IP left only one comment, on another IP, of course, redirecting to a pornography link. Deletion is, I think, warranted. MinorStoop 21:20, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! MinorStoop 22:36, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Same problem again, sorry. With IP as the culprit. MinorStoop 00:07, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Stubs. Can't say I am - I just like to use 'em. It's Pam who prefers to just add the category - but this fails to show the "stub" message. MinorStoop 21:13, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :Worked so much with categories, I wish to phase and howling to the Moon... MinorStoop 21:24, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Inquiry I was wondering if the category "Books" should be added to the pages of the graphic novels? I did not want to just add them just because I think they should be added. So, let me know. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 21:26, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks anyway. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 15:33, February 28, 2012 (UTC) hi hi! just wanted to say hello! how did u become an admin??? hello55522 14:15, March 4, 2012 (UTC)